wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 8
Ursusa nikt nie zatrzymał, nikt nie zapytał nawet, co czyni. Ci z gości, którzy nie leżeli pod stołem, nie pilnowali już swych miejsc, więc służba, widząc olbrzyma niosącego na ręku biesiadniczkę, sądziła, że to jakiś niewolnik wynosi pijaną swoją panią. Zresztą Akte szła z nimi i obecność jej usuwała wszelkie podejrzenia. W ten sposób wyszli z triclinium do przyległej komnaty, a stamtąd na galerię wiodącą do mieszkania Akte. Ligię opuściły siły tak dalece, że ciężyła jak martwa na ramieniu Ursusa. Ale gdy oblało ją chłodne i czyste poranne powietrze, otworzyła oczy. Na świecie czyniło się coraz widniej. Po chwili, idąc kolumnadą, skręcili w boczny portyk wychodzący nie na dziedziniec, ale na pałacowe ogrody, w których wierzchołki pinij i cyprysów rumieniły się już od zorzy porannej. W tej części gmachu było pusto, a odgłosy muzyki i wrzaski biesiadne dochodziły ich coraz niewyraźniej. Ligii wydało się, że wyrwano ją z piekła i wyniesiono na jasny świat boży. Było jednak coś poza tym ohydnym triclinium. Było niebo, zorze, światło i cisza. Dziewczynę chwycił nagły płacz i tuląc się do ramienia olbrzyma, poczęła powtarzać ze łkaniem: - Do domu, Ursusie, do domu, do Aulusów! - Pójdziemy! - odrzekł Ursus. Tymczasem jednak znaleźli się w małym atrium przynależnym do mieszkania Akte. Tam Ursus posadził Ligię na marmurowej ławce opodal fontanny. Akte zaś poczęła ją uspokajać i zachęcać do spoczynku upewniając, że chwilowo nic jej nie grozi, gdyż pijani biesiadnicy będą po uczcie spali do wieczora. Lecz Ligia przez długi czas nie chciała się uspokoić i przycisnąwszy rękoma skronie powtarzała tylko jak dziecko: - Do domu, do Aulusów!... Ursus był gotów. Przy bramach stoją wprawdzie pretorianie, ale on i tak przejdzie. Żołnierze nie zatrzymują wychodzących. Przed łukiem mrowi się od lektyk. Ludzie poczną wychodzić całymi kupami. Nikt ich nie zatrzyma. Wyjdą razem z tłumem i pójdą prosto do domu. Zresztą, co mu tam! Jak królewna każe, tak musi być. Po to on tu jest. A Ligia powtarzała: - Tak, Ursusie, wyjdziemy. Lecz Akte musiała mieć rozum za oboje. Wyjdą. Tak! Nikt ich nie zatrzyma. Ale z domu cezara uciekać nie wolno i kto to czyni, obraża jego majestat. Wyjdą, ale wieczorem centurion na czele żołnierzy przyniesie wyrok śmierci Aulusowi, Pomponii Grecynie, Ligię zaś zabierze na powrót do pałacu i wówczas już nie będzie dla niej ratunku. Jeśli Aulusowie przyjmą ją pod swój dach, śmierć czeka ich na pewno. Ligii opadły ręce. Nie było rady. Musiała wybierać między zgubą Plaucjuszów a własną. Idąc na ucztę miała nadzieję, że Winicjusz i Petroniusz wyproszą ją od cezara i oddadzą Pomponii, teraz zaś wiedziała, że to oni właśnie namówili cezara, by ją odebrał Aulosom. Nie było rady. Cud chyba mógł ją wyrwać z tej przepaści. Cud i potęga Boża. - Akte - rzekła z rozpaczą - czy słyszałaś, co mówił Winicjusz, że mu cezar mnie darował i że dziś wieczór przyśle po mnie niewolników i zabierze mnie do swego domu? - Słyszałam - rzekła Akte. I rozłożywszy ręce umilkła. Rozpacz, z jaką mówiła Ligia, nie znajdowała w niej echa. Ona sama była przecie kochanką Nerona. Serce jej, jakkolwiek dobre, nie umiało dość odczuć sromoty takiego stosunku. Jako dawna niewolnica, nadto zżyła się z prawem niewoli, a oprócz tego kochała dotąd Nerona. Gdyby chciał powrócić do niej, wyciągnęłaby do niego ręce jak do szczęścia. Rozumiejąc teraz jasno, że Ligia albo musi zostać kochanką młodego i pięknego Winicjusza, albo narazić siebie i Aulosów na zgubę, nie pojmowała po prostu, jak dziewczyna mogła się wahać. - W domu cezara - rzekła po chwili - nie byłoby ci bezpieczniej niż w domu Winicjusza. I nie przyszło jej na myśl, że jakkolwiek mówiła prawdę, słowa jej znaczyły: "Zgódź się z losem i zostań nałożnicą Winicjusza." Lecz Ligii, która czuła jeszcze na ustach jego pełne zwierzęcej żądzy i palące jak węgiel pocałunki, krew napłynęła ze wstydu na samo wspomnienie o nich do twarzy. - Nigdy! - zawołała z wybuchem. - Nie zostanę ani tu, ani u Winicjusza, nigdy! Akte zadziwił ów wybuch. - Zali - spytała - Winicjusz jest ci tak nienawistny? Lecz Ligia nie mogła odpowiedzieć, gdyż porwał ją znów płacz. Akte przygarnęła ją do piersi i poczęła uspokajać. Ursus oddychał ciężko i zaciskał olbrzymie pięści; albowiem kochając z wiernością psa swą królewnę. nie mógł znieść widoku jej łez. W jego ligijskim, półdzikim sercu rodziła się chęć, by wrócić do sali, zdławić Winicjusza, a w razie potrzeby cezara, bał się jednak zaofiarować z tym swej pani, nie będąc pewnym czy taki postępek, który zrazu wydał mu się nader prostym, byłby odpowiednim dla wyznawcy Ukrzyżowanego Baranka. A Akte utuliwszy Ligię poczęła znów pytać - Zali on ci tak nienawistny? - Nie - rzekła Ligia - nie wolno mi go nienawidzić, bo jestem chrześcijanką. - Wiem, Ligio. Wiem także z listów Pawła z Tarsu, iż wam nie wolno ni się pohańbić, ni bać się więcej śmierci niż grzechu, ale powiedz mi, czy twoja nauka pozwala śmierć zadawać? - Nie. - Więc jakże możesz ściągać pomstę cezara na dom Aulosów? Nastała chwila milczenia. Przepaść bez dna otworzyła się przed Ligią na nowo. Zaś młoda wyzwolenica mówiła dalej: - Pytam, bo mi cię żal i żal dobrej Pomponii, i Aulusa, i ich dziecka. Ja dawno żyję w tym domu i wiem, czym grozi gniew cezara. Nie! Wy nie możecie stąd uciekać. Jedna ci droga zostaje: błagać Winicjusza, aby cię wrócił Pomponii. Lecz Ligia obsunęła się na kolana, by błagać kogo innego. Ursus ukląkł po chwili także i oboje poczęli się modlić w domu cezara, przy rannej zorzy. Akte po raz pierwszy widziała taką modlitwę i nie mogła oczu oderwać od Ligii, która zwrócona do niej profilem, ze wzniesioną głową i rękoma, patrzyła w niebo, jakby czekając stamtąd ratunku. Świt obrzucił światłem jej ciemne włosy i białe peplum, odbił się w źrenicach i cała w blasku, sama wyglądała jak światło. W jej pobladłej twarzy, w otwartych ustach, we wzniesionych rękach i oczach znać było jakieś nadziemskie uniesienie. I Akte zrozumiała teraz, dlaczego Ligia nie może zostać niczyją nałożnicą. Przed dawną kochanką Nerona uchylił się jakby róg zasłony kryjącej świat zgoła inny niż ów, do którego przywykła. Zdumiewała ją ta modlitwa w tym domu zbrodni i sromoty. Przed chwilą wydawało się jej, że nie ma dla Ligii ratunku, teraz zaś poczęła wierzyć, że może stać się coś nadzwyczajnego, że przyjdzie jakiś ratunek tak potężny, iż i sam cezar oprzeć mu się nie zdoła, że z nieba zejdą jakieś skrzydlate wojska w pomoc dziewczynie albo że słońce podściele pod nią promienie i pociągnie ją ku sobie. Słyszała już o wielu cudach między chrześcijanami i myślała teraz, że widocznie wszystko to prawda, skoro Ligia tak się modli. Ligia zaś podniosła się wreszcie z twarzą rozjaśnioną nadzieją. Ursus podniósł się także i przykucnąwszy obok ławki, patrzył w swą panią czekając jej słów. A jej oczy zaszły mgłą i po chwili dwie wielkie łzy poczęły się toczyć z wolna po jej policzkach. - Niech Bóg błogosławi Pomponii i Aulosowi - rzekła. - Nie wolno mi ściągać zguby na nich, więc nie zobaczę ich nigdy więcej. Po czym zwróciwszy się do Ursusa poczęła mu mówić, iż on jeden zostaje jej teraz na świecie, że musi być teraz jej ojcem i opiekunem. Nie mogą szukać schronienia u Aulosów, albowiem ściągnęliby na nich gniew cezara. Ale ona nie może pozostać także ni w domu cezara, ni Winicjusza. Niechże więc Ursus ją weźmie, niech wyprowadzi z miasta, niech ukryje gdzieś, gdzie jej nie znajdzie ni Winicjusz, ni jego słudzy. Ona wszędzie pójdzie za nim, choćby za morza, choćby za góry, do barbarzyńców, gdzie nie słyszano rzymskiego imienia i gdzie władza cezara nie sięga. Niech ją weźmie i ratuje, bo on jej jeden pozostał. Lig był gotów i na znak posłuszeństwa pochyliwszy się objął jej nogi. Lecz na twarzy Akte, która spodziewała się cudu, odbiło się rozczarowanie. Tyleż tylko sprawiła ta modlitwa? Uciec z domu cezara jest to dopuścić się zbrodni obrazy majestatu, która musi być pomszczona, i gdyby nawet Ligia zdołała się ukryć, cezar pomści się na Aulosach. Jeśli chce uciekać, niech ucieka z domu Winicjusza. Wówczas cezar, który nie lubi zajmować się cudzymi sprawami, może nawet nie zechce pomagać Winicjuszowi w pościgu, a w każdym razie nie będzie zbrodni obrażonego majestatu. Lecz Ligia tak właśnie myślała. Aulusowie nie będą nawet wiedzieli, gdzie ona jest, nawet Pomponia. Ucieknie jednak nie z domu Winicjusza, tylko z drogi. On oświadczył jej po pijanemu, iż wieczorem przyśle po nią swych niewolników. Mówił pewno prawdę, której nie byłby wyznał, gdyby był trzeźwym. Widocznie on sam lub może obaj z Petroniuszem widzieli przed ucztą cezara i wymogli na nim obietnicę, że ją nazajutrz wieczorem wyda. A jeśliby dziś zapomnieli, to przyślą po nią jutro. Ale Ursus ją uratuje. Przyjdzie, wyniesie ją z lektyki, jak wyniósł z triclinium, i pójdą w świat. Ursusowi nie potrafi się oprzeć nikt. Jemu nie oparłby się nawet ów straszny zapaśnik, który wczoraj zmagał się w triclinium. Ale że Winicjusz może przysłać bardzo dużo niewolników, więc Ursus pójdzie zaraz do biskupa Linusa o radę i pomoc. Biskup ulituje się nad nią, nie zostawi jej w rękach Winicjusza i każe chrześcijanom iść z Ursusem na jej ratunek. Odbiją ją i uprowadzą, a potem Ursus potrafi ją wywieść z miasta i ukryć gdzieś przed mocą rzymską. I twarz jej poczęła się powlekać rumieńcem i śmiać. Otucha wstąpiła w nią na nowo, tak jakby nadzieja ratunku zmieniła się już w rzeczywistość. Nagle rzuciła się na szyję Akte i przyłożywszy swe śliczne usta do jej policzka, poczęła szeptać: - Ty nas nie zdradzisz, Akte, nieprawda? - Na cień matki mojej - odpowiedziała wyzwolenica - nie zdradzę was i proś tylko swego Boga, by Ursus potrafił cię odebrać. Ale niebieskie, dziecinne oczy olbrzyma świeciły szczęściem. Oto nie potrafił nic wymyśleć, choć łamał swą biedną głowę, ale taką rzecz to on potrafi. I czy w dzień, czy w nocy, wszystko mu jedno!... Pójdzie do biskupa, bo biskup w niebie czyta, co trzeba, a czego nie trzeba. Ale chrześcijan to by i tak potrafił zebrać. Małoż to on ma znajomych i niewolników, i gladiatorów, i wolnych ludzi, i na Suburze, i za mostami. Zebrałby ich tysiąc i dwa. I odbije swoją panią, a wyprowadzić ją z miasta także potrafi, i pójść z nią potrafi. Pójdą choćby na koniec świata, choćby tam, skąd są, gdzie i nie słyszał nikt o Rzymie. Tu począł wpatrywać się przed siebie, jakby chciał dojrzeć jakieś rzeczy przeszłe i niezmiernie odległe, po czym jął mówić: - Do boru? Hej, jaki bór, jaki bór!... Lecz po chwili otrząsnął się z widzeń. Ot, pójdzie zaraz do biskupa, a wieczorem będzie już w jakie sto głów czatował na lektykę. I niechby ją prowadzili nie tylko niewolnicy, ale nawet pretorianie! Już tam lepiej nikomu nie podsuwać się pod jego pięści, choćby w żelaznej zbroi... Bo czy to żelazo takie mocne! Jak godnie stuknąć w żelazo, to i głowa pod nim nie wytrzyma. Lecz Ligia z wielką, a zarazem dziecinną powagą podniosła palec w górę: - Ursusie! "Nie zabijaj!" - rzekła. Lig założył swą podobną do maczugi rękę na tył głowy i począł mrucząc pocierać kark z wielkim zakłopotaniem. On przecie musi ją odebrać... "swoje światło"... Sama powiedziała, że teraz jego kolej... Będzie się starał, ile będzie mógł. Ale jakby się zdarzyło niechcący?... Przecie musi ją odebrać! No, jakby się zdarzyło, to już on tak będzie pokutował, tak Baranka Niewinnego przepraszał, że Baranek Ukrzyżowany zlituje się nad nim biednym... On by przecie Baranka nie chciał obrazić, tylko że ręce ma takie ciężkie... I wielkie rozczulenie odmalowało się na jego twarzy, lecz pragnąc je ukryć pokłonił się i rzekł: - To ja idę do świętego biskupa. Akte zaś objąwszy szyję Ligii poczęła płakać... Raz jeszcze zrozumiała, że jest jakiś świat, w którym nawet w cierpieniu więcej jest szczęścia niż we wszystkich zbytkach i rozkoszach domu cezara; raz jeszcze uchyliły się przed nią jakieś drzwi na światło, lecz zarazem uczuła, że niegodna jest przejść przez te drzwi. góra strony Quo vadis 08